Hampton Whore
by Yoda111
Summary: Blair has just graduated andis heading forher last summer inthe Hamptons. She is leavng high school behind& doesn't really care what happens. She has Yale. She's free to do wat she wants like sex, drugs, drinking. This summer will change her life forever.
1. 1

AN: Here ar a few things you need to know. The Chuck/Nate/Blair scandal happend. Dan and Serena broke up again. She wasn't with Aaron. The Ms. Carr thing didn't hapen. Bart died. Chuck, Nate, an Bair made up competely and are the best of friends. Vanessa is no longer wth Nate. Jenny and Bair stopped hating each other at the Waldorf Fashion show when Blair told Jenny about standing in the shadow of Serena. They aren't BFF's just yet but there is a friendship in the makin. Oh, and sorry but I refuse to tell you if its a B/N fanfic or C/B, S/N, S/D. Well I really hope you enjoy this!!!!!

Blair Waldorf was a mystery indeed. She seemed all bitchy and focused on her status and looks but she had so much more depth then that. Too bad no one, not even her best friend Serena van der Woodsen, noticed it.

No one, except the handsome womanizer, Chuck Bass. Chuck knew her inside and out, and that small fact scared Queen B more then she would like to admit. One enemy that could truly bring her down knew almost everything about her.

But it was mutual she could read him like a picture book. They could each see past the expressions of indifference, read each others body language, and had their own cryptic language no one even tried to decipher anymore.

They would virtually the perfect couple, but were held back by petty fears.

* * *

_GOSSIP GIRL:_

_Hey Upper East Siders. What is today? The first day of summer vacation. So, pack your sexiest swim suit, head out to your Hampton homes and sit pool side with a nice Martini. This summer is bound to be hot, stay tuned while I update you on all the gossip. Spotted, our very own fair haired beauty S walking to the beach with Queen B. They were looking quite happy, but it's summer who wouldn't be? C enjoying the view, if you know what I mean, with N at the beach. Seems like they both have forgotten B but for how long? D and J getting situated in the Van der Woodsen Hampton home. Looks dear old dad has got himself a role as gold digger and scored them a spot in the Hamptons. Everyone who is anyone is here so there is bound to be drama._

Blair Waldorf watched the tide rise and fall as she sunbathed on her chair. She liked the summer, not as good as winter, but the sounds right now were comfort to her. The sound of waves, laughter, voices, oh and Serena talking to her. What was she saying again?

"Do you think it was a good idea that I got the white one, I mean black is classic but I'm not sure it goes with my skin tone"

"Relax Serena you look beautiful in anything and you know it! But seriously I totally look like a whale in this!"

"Hahah that is such a lie B and you know it!" Blair smiles at her. Just then Chuck and Nate appear in front of them and her smile instantly fades.

"What do you want Bass?" Blair asked.

"Well I was going to offer to put sun tan oil on my dear sister here but I know how much you must be longing for my touch, so how bout it?"

"In your dreams"

"Oh, I get it your turning me down so you won't seem like the whore you are. Nice try"

"I'm a whore? You have a different girl every night!"

"At least I have class"

"Okay guys summer barely started let's not start fighting already" Serena told the bantering duo.

"Well I have to take a trip to the lady's room" and with that Blair got up and disappeared.

"So do you guys have any plans for tonight?" Serena asked lightly.

"No but I figure we need to raise a little hell" Chuck said.

"Hell yeah the four of us haven't really done much in forever!" Nate replied excitedly.

"Four of us? Waldorf is coming? Well the night is sure to be fun and complaint free" Chuck said sarcastically.

"Come on Chuck you know Blair is fun" Serena said.

"Yeah as fun as going to Wal mart. If you'll excuse me I see a leggy blond in need of my services. Chuck said flippantly then left eagerly. Serena and Nate shock their heads and began to make animated plans for tonight.

Dan Humphrey put all of his belongings in the guest room in Serena's summer home. This place was huge. He still didn't understand why people needed two homes but figured it would be best not to ask. Jenny had been excited all day. Having never been to the Hamptons both were nervous. Dan being the most nervous, Serena and him had recently broke up. Again. And he was scared to see how living with her would be.

Blair strolled into the women's bathroom and made sure no one was inside. She then locked the door hastily and applied an extra lair of cherry red lipstick. She then heard a knock on the door. She walked quickly towards it and opened it.

"Finally your here thought you'd never come. Did anyone see you?"

"No" he said. "Good "she smiled and then pulled him into a passionate kiss. He slammed her up against the wall. Her leg curved around his back and their hands began to explore each others bodies. Within seconds he had he removed her swim suit. He picked her up and set her on the counter top of the restroom. He then plunged two of his fingers into the wetness of her vagina. She sucked in a shallow breath. He then kissed her rough while quickly shoving in and out of her she moaned into his mouth. She was so close to cumming he removed his hand from her. Then he leaned down and nibbled on her ear and said "Do you want me to?" she nodded. "Tell me". He looked into her eyes raw desire showing.

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me Chuck. Make me call out your name in ecstasy" she panted to him. He did not need to be told twice he pushed her up against a wall and shoved his hard penis into her. She moaned in delight. They began thrusting in unison. Chuck knew exactly where to touch her to make her want him. It was one of the reasons she always came back to him unlike Nate who was clumsy in bed, Chuck was self assured and knew his way around a female. Not saying Nate didn't sleep with girls. He knew a thing or two but Chuck could write a book of what he knew.

"Oh god. Don't stop. Please. God Chuck. Mmmm" she moaned.

"Oh Blair. Damn." Chuck panted as he was also nearing his climax. They both came together and Chuck pulled out of her gently. Blair leaned against the wall and regained her energy.

"Not bad Bass"

"Not bad. It was great don't lie"

"You're pretty full of yourself"

"I am Chuck Bass" she smiled at him and began to get dressed. He also put on his bathing suit. Blair fixed her now frazzled hair and applied more lipstick.

"You think anyone knows we're in here?" Blair asked.

"Well you were screaming like you were being chased so I wouldn't be surprised. How did that go again. 'No Chuck. Don't Stop. Fuck Me.'" he laughed. She pushed him and then gave him the biggest glare she could manage.

"Okay you look out the door and tell me if you see anyone" he walked to the door unlocked it and disappeared outside.

"Nope no one is there" he said as he returned. Blair put on a pair of sunglasses and went out the door. Chuck waited 15 seconds ans went out in the other direction.

Chuck loved having sex with Blair. He liked that she wasn't really a whore and just enjoyed having sex with him. They had been having a friends with benefits type of relationship for about six months. Surprisingly no one had discovered them yet and he hadn't gotten tired of their escapades. Ever since she had lost her virginity to him she had been a sex fiend. She hadn't said it in so many words but the way she kept coming back for more he could pretty much tell.

He also enjoyed the rush of being the only one to constantly be sleeping with her and the only one who knew too. He was positive she wouldn't tell Serena. Not with the fear of being labeled a whore. The people of the UES were way too cookie cutter for his liking.

Blair smiled triumphantly. Sex with Chuck always brightened her day. It was always mind blowingly amazing, always!! She loved the feeling of successfully keeping a secret from the world. It was so invigorating.

_Careful B. Everyone know in the UES a secret never stays a secret for too long._

She found Serena still sitting on her chair admiring the weather, this time without Nate.

"Hey B. You took forever!"

"Sorry S I totally left my sunglasses at the house and had to go grab them"

"Oh no big. So tonight the four of us are going to get drinks what do you think?"

"Four of us? Did you invite Chuck?" she rolls her eyes. "Well now we know it won't be fun" Serena laughs because it reminded her of what Chuck said. Blair was inwardly dancing about seeing him tonight though. She really did enjoy his company and the sex wasn't half bad. She couldn't help but smile at her great acting ability. Serena believed every word of this.

"B why are you smiling?"

"Oh just thinking of how fun it would be to castrate Chuck" she said snapping out of her thoughts. Serena rolls her eyes.

"Of course. You guys need to kiss and make up. I mean the scandal was last year!" If only she knew how much kissing had truly gone down.

"I don't see you two taking strolls down Park Avenue!" Blair pointed out.

"Could you guys just not fight so much" she said with frustration.

"Whatever S" they both simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Blair is getting ready for tonight she puts on a form fitting short black dress and a pair of manalos. Her hair is down in its usual ringlets and her makeup is done to perfection. She walks out of her room. She has this big old house to herself, Dorota comes on Sundays to buy groceries clean and what not. Serena is living next door with Cabbage Patch and Little J.

Blair doesn't like being here alone but has too much pride to ask Serena to stay. She grabs her phone and quickly texts Serena to meet her outside. She locks the house up and goes to see if S is there already. She sees Nate and Chuck and waves to them. They approach her and greet her.

"So Waldorf any chance of you having sex before the night is through?" Nate laughs and waits for Blair's reaction.

"Haha only if your lucky" she says with a smile and when Nate turns she gives him a flirtatious wink. He smiles knowing he's definitely getting lucky tonight. Just then Serena walks out.

"Serena! Can you believe these two are actually being cordial to each other!" she laughs.

"Oh Natie who knew you had such a big vocabulary" Blair says with a smile. Chuck and Serena laugh and Nate looks at her fiercely then breaks into a smile.

"So I hear Chuck's giving you a ride Blair" Serena says. She had heard the conversation they were having previously. Blair winks at Chuck.

"Oh he definitely is!" The three of them stare at her astonished then Chuck looks triumphant.

"...a piggy back ride! Come on Chuck! Its a long walk" Serena and Nate laugh. Chuck pretends to be disappointed and helps her onto his back. Keeping her short dress in mind.

"Come Natie give Serena one too" she laughs and the other two are happy to comply. Nate walks ahead of Chuck. Blair puts her head on his shoulder ands begins to whisper into his ear.

"Damn, Chuck you look so fucking hot tonight. Just wait till I get you alone. I'm going to fuck you." Chuck smiles deviously.

"My pussy is so wet. I want you so bad"

"Too bad you're going to have to wait Ms. Waldorf" she begins to suck and bite on his ear. Blair and Serena walk on the ground within a few minutes. Both are wearing short dresses and would not wanna see the gossip girl post if they continued to be carried.

"So B what's up with you all over Chuck? I told you to be nice to him not date him" Blair gives her a look of disgust.

"I'm just playing around S!"

"Okay whatever" Blair roles her eyes.

"I'm going to get a drink" Blair said and made her way to the bar.

"Martini dry" her drink was to her within a few minutes. She leaned against the bar and turned around to see who all was here.

She didn't see anyone from school. This was a cheap club. Blair had lots of class but she wanted to go somewhere without all the Constance people first. She knew for damn sure she wasn't going to see any of them here.

A guy with dark black hair, stricking blue eyes, and hair perfectly in place walked in her direction.

"The name's Ben and you are?"

"Blair pleased to meet you"

"So you here for the summer?"

"Yep are you?"

"Oh yeah"

"So let me guess your thinking because I'm wearing a short dress and having a drink that I'll fall for your good looks?"

"Are you saying I'm good looking?"

"I think it's quite obvious. But do you seriously think your going to get lucky?" She gives him a look and his smile slides off his face. He is about to turn around when she leans toward his ear and whispers.

"Because if you're looking for a girl to fuck and leave. I'm your girl" she said sexily.

He smiled slightly and said "I like your bravado". She gave him a sly smile. Then turned to look around the room. She didn't see anyone she knew looking at her. Then she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the employee only lounge she saw upon entering.

"You work here?" he asked. She pushed him onto a couch and sat on his lap.

"Nope" she said as she began kissing him. He laughed and smiled.

"Just so you know this is only a quickie no strings attached, Ben." she said.

"Okay" his hands began to run up her body underneath her dress.

She had his shirt off already and began to undo his belt. She had worn no underwear beneath her dress specifically for this reason. She had his jeans down a little and pulled his hard cock out. He had already removed her boobs from her dress. Not caring enough to remove the article of clothing completely. He began to bite down on her nipples and she placed his cock into her. They began to move simultaneously as her nibbled on her breast. Ten minutes later they both came. She straightened her disheveled appearance and then turned to Ben who was still getting dressed.

"Thanks for the sex" and then she disappeared before he could so much as reply.

Sex with that guy was mediocre at best but after doing the dirty with Chuck her standards had obviously been raised. She scanned the room for her friends. She saw Serena and Nate talking by the bar. Chuck was flirting with some blond by the coat rack. She went to Serena and ordered herself another drink.

"So S has Chuck not been able to get lucky yet? I'd be sorta surprised"

"Actually he's been trying to seal the deal with her since we got here"

"Wow, must be losing his touch or the girls here are smart" Nate laughed at that and Serena shook her head. Chuck then approached them.

"How long till we leave this germ nest they call a bar and head to a real one?"

"What Chuck none of the girls putting out?" Blair asked.

"No they're prude bitches but at least I know you will"

"Nuh uh not for you Chuck Bass" Serena and Nate knowing it would be some annoying bantering headed for the door with Blair and Chuck following slowly behind.

"Oh so just for random guys named Ben?" she was astonished that he had seen her but it quickly faded.

"At least I know how to seal the deal"

"Please one guy. You got lucky. Beginners luck. Guys would easily turn you down. Besides I bet your frail little pussy couldn't take it" he said as a matter of factly.

"Are you saying I can't handle sex. Because I most definitely can."

"Care to make a wager?"

"Bring it on Bass. What are the terms?"

"If you can have sex more times then me by the end of the night where both of you actually cum you win"

"Win what?"

"What do you want?"

"Hm... if I win you have to spend a whole weekend doing whatever I desire" she said.

"And if I win you, me, and Nate are having a threesome" he said smugly.

"What? Does Nate know this?"

"I asked him the other day if he would tag team you with me and he said yes. Those are the terms take it or leave it"she saw the challenge in his eyes and said "you're on Bass".

"You should be afraid Waldorf a Bass never loses. She snorts and they walk faster to catch up with their friends.

Blair had to win that bet. She most definitely did not want to have a threesome. Never the less with her ex. Gross.

Chuck had to win that bet. He wanted to see the look on Blair's face when he out-fucked her. He really couldn't care less about the threesome. He had, had many in his day. They weren't all that special for him. Plus, he already had sex with Blair regularly. Why would he wanna have sex with Nate? He just knew it would be weird for her and he loved to make her squirm.

Serena wanted to know desperately why Chuck and Blair were both looking very determined. She had tried to ask Blair who all but told her to go take her crazy pills and get a pair of glasses. She also noticed that Nate was acting strange too. He seemed a teensy bit more happy. She may be blond but she wasn't stupid. She wished they would all understand that and tell her what was going on.

Nate was ecstatic. Threesome with Chuck and Blair sweet! Not so much the Chuck part more the Blair and threesome part. H she couldn't believe Blair actually thought she would be better then Chuck. He has had sex with every female in Manhattan, mostly. Or that she would agree to loveless sex in the first place. It had taken her so many years to have it with him, and she had 'loved' him. Of course, she had lost her virginity to Chuck. So maybe when that happens he rubs off on you a little. Who really knew?


	2. 2

Blair felt her cell phone vibrate so she removed it from her purse.

From: Eleanor

MSG: Blair don't do anything stupid in the Hampton's alone. I'm trusting you to uphold the Waldorf name. I heard our family friend, Angela Whitley saw you today. I hope you were decent to her. I here you're packing on weight you aren't pregnant are you? Tell Serena I said hello.

Blair read the message angrily and through the phone with all the force she could muster at a building wall. It shattered into pieces and surprised her friends beside her.

She was beyond pissed, she was livid. Her mother was a bitch. She hated her so much. With her mother, with everyone she was always in Serena's shadow. She really could care less if she killed the Waldorf name at this point. Her mother wasn't even a Waldorf anymore but a_ Rose_. How tacky.

"Blair are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Just charming" she said with evident sarcasm

"B what's going on you just through your phone at a wall" she said.

"Yeah Blair you were fine a minute ago. What was that text about?" Nate asked.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about" she said with annoyed look and then she said in a whisper"I have guys to fuck" and walked away faster.

She went to the first guy she saw, whom looked like he was looking to meet a girl. He had blond hair and brown eyes he was buff. Most likely active. She gave him the old Waldorf charm and then they were having sex in the men's restroom. Within 45 minutes of her arrival there she was on her third guy of the night.

Blair knew she was good in bed. She didn't have as much experience as Chuck. She was a natural though . No one gave her enough credit. She was starting to get people to cum so much faster. Her third man of the night took 25 minutes and counting.

Blair knew Chuck was on girl number 2 as she met guy number 4. She needed to pick up the pace if she wanted to win. Guy number four was an easy guy touch a certain spot and he was silly putty getting herself to come was the trouble. That one took 40 minutes.

The evening passed in a blur guy to guy girl to girl for Chuck. Soon it was 12:00. Blair had won with 9 guys and Chuck with 8. She was rather triumphant. Nate seemed disappointed which totally disgusted her!

"I kicked your ass Chuck!"

"You started early"

"Face it I'm just better at you in the sex department. Don't worry I've had tons of more practice. Oh wait!" she laughed and Chuck grimaced.

"Well we already knew you were a whore. So how long till you start working the corner?"

"At least I don't have any diseases"

"That you know of"

"Fuck you Chuck you are a sore loser!"

"Well if you didn't rub it in"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"So what was up with you and the phone earlier"

"None of your business Bass"

"Everything is my business! I'm Chuck Bass" she rolled her eyes and went to find Serena and head home.

Gossip Girl:

So it seems one of our very own has whored it up in the Hamptons. But who prey tell was it? It is said to be a beautiful brunette sounds like our ex Virgin B. Thought she was through with being a hoe after what happened before? But who knows maybe it wasn't her. I have my doubts. Watch out B not sure if your ready for another scandal. Pregnancy doesn't look good on job applications neither does herpes. Xoxo Gossip Girl.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! Except the idea behind it.

Blair wished she wouldn't have had so much sex last night. She didn't wanna be a whore. She wasn't one. Well at least before and after reading the Gossip Girl news this morning she was thoroughly regretting it. She just couldn't let Chuck win nope, never. Especially not at that bet!

Tired of dwelling on last night Blair got up and began to prepare for the day. Once she was ready she got herself a piece of toast, since she had no idea how to cook. She'd have to attempt it one of these days but not today. She needed to talk to Serena. She left the house in a pair of stylish black shorts and a brown ruffly tanktop. With her sunglassses (seen in the episode seventeen candles). She opened the door to the van der Woodsen home and called inside "Serena! I need to talk to you! Where are you?" Jenny then appeared from by the kitchen.

"Hey Blair. I don't think Serena's up yet. Would you like some breakfast? I'm making eggs" she said cheerily. Blair was actually still hungery.

"That'd be nice Little J" Blair followed Jenny back over to the empty kitchen.

"Wow. You're really good at this cooking thing. One of these days I wanna learn how to"

"I could teach you sometime. It's not too hard to learn" she replied.

"I'd like that" Blair said with a kind smile. "Okay this is ridiculous. Why isn't Serena up? It's 10:30"

"You could go wake her up if you really need to talk to her. But I'm a good listener if you need someone to talk to" Jenny had a sincere look in her eyes. Blair thought about it for a second and then replied.

"So I'm guessing you saw the Gossip Girl blast about me?" she nodded.

"Well last night Chuck bet me that I couldn't have sex more times then him. I couldn't lose, the terms were atrocious! I am not having any type of sex with him and Nate! I won in case you were wondering. You know I also can never turn down a dare. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is I regret going in the first place, because I don't want last years whore thing to happen all over again. I'm sorry about babbling but what should I do?"

Jenny looked at her for a second and then said, "Blair, no matter what you aren't a whore. You may have acted like one last night but that isn't something you can't change. If you don't want last year to happen again stay away from Chuck and his stupid bets. Also, don't give in to any guy that comes up to you. Your better then that." Blair smiled.

"Thanks Jenny" I silence passed. Blair thinking about her advice and Jenny trying not to burn the omelets.

"So you actually did it more times then Chuck?" jenny asked her. Blair smiled.

"Yep I was really surprised too" They laugh together. Jenny hands Blair her eggs. She begins to eat them.

"Hey Jenn, after we're done here do you wanna go shopping? My treat" she smiles. Jenny gives her a look.

"Well Blair I'm sorry but I was actually going to brush Serena's hair..." Blair's smile slides off her face. Even Jenny would rather hang out with Serena, and just brushing her hair! Jenny smiles.

"I'm so kidding Blair! Of course I wanna go shopping!" Blair smiles and then says "Jenny you're a bitch sometimes!" Jenny laughs.

* * *

"Yeah well I learned from the best!" they both laugh knowing Blair is a bitch. They make plans on where to go shopping and then get ready to leave.

"Jenny you ready! I don't have all day!"

"Hold on!" she yells back. Just then Serena comes out of her room looking tired

"What are you doing here so early B? And why are you yelling?"

"It's 11 Serena and I'm trying to get Jenny to hurry up" she replies like it's the easy thing in the world.

"Jenny? Why are you waiting for her? Are you gonna make her do something?"

"No we're going shopping"

"Shopping? So why are you buying her off?"

"I'm not buying her off S"  
"Right whatever" Just then Jenny comes out.

* * *

"Okay let's go!" she says and the two disappear out the door.

"So where do you wanna go first J?" Jenny lights up at the prospect of getting to chose first.

"Bendels!"

"Bendels it is!"they both smile and head into the store.

"Okay we're going to but you a brand new summer wardrobe! Short, shirts, dresses, shoes, jewelery, swimsuits, you name it!"

"I don't know Blair. That sounds really expensive!"

"Well I have my mother's credit card. So really it won't be too bad! Come on J!"

"Fine!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you'd look lovely in navy blue?" Jenny laughs and they begin to shop.

When they were finished Blair had bought Jenny: 3 shirts, 4 pairs of shorts, a yellow swimsuit, a navy blue swimsuit, a pair of back Manalos, a charm bracelet, 4 short dresses in different styles and colors, and a formal dress just in case. Blair had bought herself a charm bracelet like Jenny's except with a B charm on it, a swimsuit just like Jenny's blue one in white, and a new cell phone. A Helio Ocean 2.

The girls were heading back to the van der Woodsen house and reminiscing.

"Did you see how long it took us to buy all that stuff! The lady at Berdorfs checked your credit card so many times."  
"Guess she couldn't believe I had more money in my allowance then she had in her yearly income" they laughed.

"Hey Little J. You should hang out with us tonight"

"Really? Blair"

"Of course! That way you can stop me from doing anything stupid. Plus I wanna see the look on every guys face when you walk through the door, looking totally hot!" they both laugh. "Come on over to my house around...seven. Oh and Jenny that conversation we had earlier stays between you and me." Jenny nods.

* * *

"Okay see you at seven B!" they part and go their separate ways.

Blair walked straight into her room through her bags on the floor by her bed and turned around. Only to be pushed onto the bed by one Chuck Bass.

"Chuck what are you doing here?"

"Having sex with you" he whispered as he begun to kiss her throat.

"And what if I don't want to" he snorted.

"Yeah right" he laughed. Blair suddenly didn't wanna have sex with him. She didn't wanna be easy. She pushed him off of her and went and picked up her new phone.

"What the fuck Waldorf?" she ignored him, thoroughly annoyed by this point.

"What you decided not to be easy anymore?"

"I'm not easy"

"Really you were last night"  
"I just wanted to win the bet"

"Really because it looked like you were easy before we made the bet" she scowled at her phone while adding in numbers.

"Don't even lie Waldorf. I know you want me" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"No I don't" she said. She then got up went to her closet grabbed her dress, shoes, makeup, and anything she might need tonight. Then she told Chuck "Be gone when I come back" and she fled to the van der Woodsen home. She ran into the first room she came to in the house shut the door swiftly and lowered herself till she was sitting on the floor. She just had to get away from Chuck she knew she'd give in if she stayed there. He was irresistible and she was through being easy. Just then the bathroom door opened and out came Dan Humphrey. Wet and in only a towel. He saw her and his eyes practically bugged out from surprise.

"What are you doing here Blair?"

"Sorry Cabbage Patch I had to hide and this was the first room I came to" she said.

"Well, are you done hiding?"

"Sorry but do you mind if I sit in here for like another five minutes?"

"Oh just go right ahead I'll change in the bathroom" he said sarcastically. He grabbed some clothes and headed back into the other room. He then came back wearing shorts and a shirt, hair still wet.

"Thanks for letting me use your room"

"My pleasure" he replied sarcastically.

"Think of it as me keeping you company. Doesn't look like your leaving this room anyways"

"huh yeah guess not"

"Why aren't you leaving the room by the way? I mean this is the Hamptons there is so much to do"

"I don't know what is a guy all by himself supposed to do?"

"Oh I get it this is about Serena. You're afraid"

"I'm not afraid"

"Yes you are. You want her back don't you"

"No. Besides we're two adults who made the decision to be apart"

"Yeah but you love her don't you. You wanna be with her"

"It's just not working. Especially with our parents together. It's just not enough" Blair gets up and sits next to him on the bed.

"Don't worry Humphrey. If it's meant to be it'll happen"

"I hope your right" he said and then she embraced him in the hug he needed. Just then the door opens and in walks Serena.

"Dan-Wow, B should've known once a whore, always a whore." Blair removes herself from Dan after Serena slams the door.

"Sorry, Dan"

"Don't worry I'll talk to her. Thanks Blair. I'm kind of surprised your actually being nice to me"

"Well I figure since your sister is so amazing maybe it rubbed off on you" they laugh lightly and he leaves. Blair exits after him and decides to go for a walk. Leaving her stuff in Dan's room, besides her phone. The sun is setting so there is no one on the beach she sits in the sand. Close enough to the water for it to wash over her feet and go back down. She thought about what she wanted at this point. She didn't care much about Yale anymore. Her dad wasn't even here for her. Her mom was a raging bitch. Serena was so ready to believe the worst of her. Everyone thought she was a slut, and the one boy she loved could never be with her.

"Waldorf" she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Bass"

"I'm not going to make a move this time"

"Good"

"So what are you doing out here" he sat down next to her.

"Just sitting. What are you doing? Stalking me?"

"As much as I know you'd love to believe that" she snorts "I was actually going to go find Nate but I saw you here"

"And? Figured maybe if you were nice, you'd get some. Sorry not buying"

"No. Actually I came to see if you were okay. You looked troubled"

"I'm fine Bass"

"Sure you are" she leaned her head on his shoulder knowing it was futile to argue with him. He put his arm around her and they sat like that, starring at the stars, in peaceful silence.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Gossip Girl.

Blair lay on her back thinking of the last few hours. She had gone out with Nate, Dan, Chuck, Serena, and Jenny after leaving the beach. Serena had talked to Dan and they were now back together. She had tried to apologize to her the entire night but Blair had yet to forgive her. She was pissed at herself for letting chuck see her being vulnerable. She was Blair Waldorf she couldn't afford to be vulnerable.

She was angry that Serena thought she was making a move on Humphrey. As if. At least Jenny was kind to her. Even if it was impossible for her not to think of her as a slut too.

Blair got up her thoughts to frantic to allow sleep. She went to the kitchen and removed a chocolate mousse cake that Dorota had left for her. She got a fork and began fiercely wolfing down the cake. In minutes she was finished. She looked down upon the mess she had created, the mess in the kitchen and in her life. Her hand went to her mouth and she ran to the bathroom. She knelt in front of the toilet and stuck her fingers down her throat. When she was finished she leaned her face against the cool porcelain and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

A pair of arms then lifted her into the air. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see. Chuck Bass. She tried to shove him away.

"Chuck let go of me. Put me down this instant." she was angry but he ignored her words.

* * *

"Let go Bass! Please..." Her eyes were pleading. He set them on the bed pulled the blankets around. He leaned her head on top of his shoulder. She would have resisted him but her earlier activities had worn her out. She drifted into a numb sleep.

Chuck awoke to the smell of eggs the next morning. Last night had been absolutely horrid. What was going on with Blair? She had been sad at the beach then she had relapsed into bulimia. She hadn't thrown up in 3 years and Chuck be damned if he'd allow her to start again. He walked out into the kitchen and saw her reading the newspaper in her flirty night gown there was a hardly touched plate of eggs in front of her and another next to her.

"You can eat if you'd like there is also coffee" she said without glancing up. He was about to open his mouth and ask a question when she answered it for him.

"Yes I'm going to eat this. No, I'm not throwing it up. Last night was a momentary lapse of judgment and it won't happen again. So, don't bother me about it."

"Well someone is cheerful this evening"

"Listen I'm sorry for being a little...rude this morning but I do not want to relive last night and I hope you'll appreciate my wishes and move on." He held his hands up in defense.

"So are you going to forgive Serena?"

"Eventually"

"So you weren't trying to make a move on Humphrey?"

"Are you kidding me I don't do Brooklyn"

"I've seen you do far worse guys then that"

"For a bet"

"Is that all it would take?"

"Ugh Chuck can you just leave me alone?"

"Now that wouldn't be any fun. Besides I didn't get my reward for last night..." True Chuck and Blair style they ignored the Lovey Dovey moments altogether. They enjoyed pretending like all they cared about was money, status, sex and most importantly themselves. But they both know it was far from the truth. They each, even though they were both out shined by them, loved their best friends. They cared about their family members, despite the apparent rejection they constantly received. They both deep inside hated themselves. Most importantly they loved each other more then anything, even if it was never mentioned. After all actions speak louder then words.

"Maybe if you're really nice you'll get it" Chuck raised his eyebrow daringly.

"When have I ever not been nice?" they both smirked and began to eat their breakfast in comfortable silence.

* * *

She was wearing a light blue blouse on top of a white tanktop and white shorts. For it almost being night it was hot. But it was summer.

Her phone was ringing off the hook with calls from Serena. Blair really didn't wanna talk to her though. What kind of best friend accused you of being a whore? No matter how slutty or promiscuous she acted she would never purposely steal her best friend's boyfriend. That was low even for her. Serena should know that. Which is exactly why she wasn't in a rush to be BFFs again.

Blair decided to walk down the beach the sun was setting and there was no one in sight peace and quiet. She didn't wanna go out and to pretend to be happy and classy and what not. She wanted to sit on the couch eat a whole box of mac and cheese, without throwing it up, and watch Friends. Even though she wanted this she knew it wasn't gonna happen. The Waldorf's had a name to uphold. No Waldorf spends the weekend inside alone. No matter what, even if you're surrounded by the most fake people ever, it was still better then the alternative.

She hoped no one would see her out here. She didn't want company at the moment. Strange, Blair Waldorf didn't want company. People would laugh at that. When would perfect Blair Waldorf be alone? She had the perfect family, the perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect friends. She was PERFECT. Now that was even funnier. Blair didn't really have a family, well besides Dorota. She had no friends. Her closest thing to a friend was Chuck and they were in fights so often. It was more like they were enemies. She wasn't pretty she was a fat cow and she knew it. Who would want to leave the Perfect Blair Waldorf alone? That's it no one. But she wasn't perfect and no wanted to be around her for her actual self. All they ever wanted her for was to be more popular or to have sex with her and she hated it. She hated knowing that not a single person like her. That not a single person would give a damn if she died.

Thinking these thoughts made her depressed. She looked out at the ocean. She turned around and saw a guy walking down the beach. She walked over to him. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. He was really skinny and pale.

"Excuse me. Do you perchance happen to know where I can get something to make this night worth while?" She was suggesting drugs. He caught on to her meanings.

"Actually you came to the right person. I happen to have something on me. Depending what your looking for." she smiled.

"I wanna forget. I want something to make me smile"

"I have just what you need" he then handed her 5 pieces of slim paper.

"Acid? Thank you. Now, what do I owe you"

"Well for a pretty girl like yourself it's free" he winked. She smiled.

"Well free if your willing to do me a favor" she smiled slyly.

"What type of favor?" he stepped closer to her. So close she could feel his breath on her head.

"Well this time. All it will take is one little kiss. But next time...." his hand ran up her thigh till it was on her ass. "I'm going to need a little more" without thinking she leaned up and kissed him quickly. He immersed himself in her kiss. Using his hand to hold her in his mouth longer then she would have liked.. Finally, he let her go after some struggling on her part.

"It was nice business with you...."

"Blair. The name is Blair."

"Well Blair I'm Kyle. I hope we can do this again" she smiled and then turned to walk back to her home.

Part of her screaming at her to drop the acid and never see Kyle again. Because it could and would ruin her life. But her more dominant part couldn't care less.


End file.
